A Different Kind of Love
by Brookelover23
Summary: Brooke's dating Lucas when she finds out he and Peyton are having an affair. What happens when Lucas cheats on Peyton too and they turn to each other? Storys better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Kind of Love

**Hey everyone! This is my first story it was originally a Breyton one shot but it's turned into more! I hope you all enjoy it and please comment and let me know if I should post more, or write more stories with different couples!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Kaytie**

**Chapter One:**

"That's fine Peyton, if you like Lucas go for it. Have sex with him, date him. I don't care. But I'm going to go ahead and warn you he's just going to break your heart." Brooke yelled to her best friend after find out that she and her boyfriend had been sneaking around behind her back. Peyton sat there with tears in her eyes.

"What about us Brooke, are we going to stay friends?" She asked, "Brooke I love you I don't want to lose you." Love. Peyton thought if only Brooke knew that the love she thought Peyton meant, a sister type of love wasn't true. For sometime now Peyton had, had these strange feeling for Brooke. Every time they would get close or spend the night together, or do the normal girl thing like change in front of each other Peyton got this pulsation in her vagina, and a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling she use to get for guys, a feeling she use to get for Lucas. Peyton was old enough to know that what she felt around Brooke was making her horny.

That's the reason she was with Lucas behind Brooke's back. He was the last person to put that feeling in her and she was trying to get it back.

"I don't know if we'll be able to be friends Peyton. You really hurt me." Brooke had tears in her eyes. Peyton was her best friend and she didn't want to lose that but she couldn't hold on.

"I'm sorry." Peyton said standing up and exiting the room. She was almost out of the door when Brooke called out to her,

"I'll be here for you when you need me." She said softly. Peyton nodded and then left.

**6 Months Later**

Peyton and Lucas made there relationship official about a week after she left Brooke's house that night. She and Brooke hadn't talked much since then. Just the occasional hey, how are you's at cheer practice.

Brooke hadn't really dated anyone since Lucas she just spent most of her time working on her sketch's. Peyton still had feelings for Brooke but she didn't know how to tell her. Even though she liked Brooke she still loved Lucas.

"Hey Luke." Peyton said opening his bedroom door. The sight before her broke her heart. There Lucas was gagged and handcuffed to his bed naked with Rachel standing over him in leather with a whip.

"Oh my God." She said as she turned and ran out to her car. Brooke had been right Lucas was going to end up breaking her heart. Peyton got into her car starting the engine. She sped off not sure of where she was going, just allowing the road to be her guide. She wasn't very surprised where she ended up a few minutes later. Peyton walked up the red door and turned the knob. Unlocked like usual.

Peyton walked up the stairs and to the room she was very familiar with, "You were right." She said as she entered the room. Brooke was sitting in her bed in nothing but a t-shirt watching a movie.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked looking at her.

"I just walked in on Lucas having sex with Rachel." She sighed.

"Oh Peyton, I'm so sorry." Brooke said scooting over. Peyton walked over to the bed crashing beside her. For the first time that night the tears came. Brooke moved over as close to Peyton as she could putting her arms around her to comfort her best friend. Peyton leaned her head on Brookes shoulder as she whispered comforts to her.

The two stayed leaned up against each other for about 30 minutes when Peyton thought of a way to tell Brooke how she felt. Brooke was combing through Peyton's hair with her fingers when she leaned up and kissed her.

Brooke was very shocked but relaxed immediately. It was odd she'd never had these types of feelings before. Peyton pulled apart and looked up at her. Brooke was sitting there with here eyes closed and lips still parted.

Peyton laughed, "If I knew you were going to take it that well I would have kissed you a long time ago." Brooke opened her eyes and looked at Peyton confused.

"How long have you felt that way?" She asked.

"Awhile I was just afraid to tell you I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Wait I thought you didn't like girls, I mean isn't that what you told Anna?" Brooke asked confused.

"Well we might have spent a couple of nights together first, she taught me a few things." Peyton started flirting.

"Oh." Brooke said turning bright red.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" Peyton asked.

"No oddly when we kissed it kind of turned me on." Brooke said looking down.

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear that." Peyton looked around the room and then back at Brooke sitting there in an oversized t-shirt, "We could um," She hesitated, "kiss some more if you like." Brookes head shot up.

"Really?" She was really confused by all of this but she liked how it was making her feel.

"If you want to." Brooke nodded moving closer to Peyton who put her hand behind Brookes head. She pulled her head close to hers until there lips met. Brooke really wasn't sure what to do so she rested her hands on Peyton's hips. While Peyton let her hands roam to the hem of Brookes t-shirt. Her hands slipped underneath and up her side. She paused right before she reached Brookes breast.

Peyton started leaning Brooke back until she hit the bed. Brooke looked up at Peyton and started unbuttoning her shirt. Peyton helped her out by just pulling the shirt off. She was now straddling Brooke, as Brooke looked up at Peyton she took in her small breast in her typical black bra and smiled.

"Brooke you ready for me to rock your world." Peyton smirked. Brooke nodded not really sure what was going to happen. She'd only been with guys and she wasn't really sure how she was going to have an orgasm without a penis. But she nodded her approval.

Peyton slid her hands all the way up Brookes sides under the shirt pulling it off leaving her exposed in all her glory. Peyton slid out of her dark wash skinny jeans so she was only in her bra and panties. She then started kissing Brooke while rubbing up and down her sides. Peyton started moving her kisses down Brookes neck to her breast where she took one in her mouth sucking on it and tantalizing it with her tongue. She rubbed the other breast's nipple making sure to give them equal attention. This cause Brooke to moan out with pleasure.

Brooke was really surprised at how she was feeling right now. Peyton was so gentle and took the time with her. It was comfortable being with her like Brooke wasn't having to be something she wasn't. Plus Peyton being a girl herself knew how to touch Brooke in all of the right ways.

"God Peyton this is great." Brooke moaned.

"You haven't felt anything else." Peyton slid down Brookes body giving her soft tender kisses down her stomach. Brooke's body jerked with delight. Peyton put her hands on the inside of Brookes knees and spread her legs apart. She started rubbing her hands on Brookes thighs causing the brunette buckle under her.

Brooke needed more from Peyton the younger girl slid down the bed itching for Peyton's fingers to come in contact with her pussy. Peyton laughed as she dipped her middle inside of Brooke curling it upward. She then took her forefinger and her thumb and ran circles around Brookes clit. Brooke screamed out in pleasure. This just excited the blonde more so she slid another finger inside of Brooke.

"Ahhh, Peyton." Brooke cried, "Please…give me more." she whimpered. Peyton could feel Brookes walls getting tighter around her fingers, it wouldn't be much longer before the girl came all over the bed. Peyton slid three fingers inside of Brooke pushing faster and harder.

Brooke let out one last grunting moan hitting her orgasm. Wanting to make sure she achieved the best orgasm of her life Peyton dipped down tracing her tongue across Brookes clit. Brooke bowed her back with pleasure as Peyton sucked and continue fingered Brookes pussy. A few moments later warm liquid started flowing from Brookes vagina. Peyton sucked it up dry.

"Peyton…that…was…amazing…" Brooke breathed, "I never thought…I would feel this way." Peyton smiled up at the brunette.

"I'm glad you feel that way. How about we go for round two." She suggested.

Brooke's eyebrows shot up, "More?"

"If you want of course." Peyton answered.

"Please." Brookes face lit up like a child's on Christmas.

Peyton leaned over the bed and opened Brookes bottom drawer of her nightstand. Inside laid different kind of vibraters and dildos. Brooke was very self-sufficient. Peyton grabbed a long stick vibrator and laid it across Brookes clit. She turned it on low not wanting Brooke to give in just yet. Then she grabbed a dildo turning it on and sliding it inside of Brookes pussy. At first she went slow in a slow rhythm as Brooke started moaning with pleasure. Peyton was playing Brooke like a fiddle and Brooke couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm dying here Peyton just make me cum." Brooke screamed. There was sweat all over her body and Peyton was enjoying this side of Brooke that she provoked. She turned everything on high and thrusted it into her faster and harder. Brooke thrusted her hips in sync with Peyton to get further penetration. Peyton looked up to see Brookes back bowed of the bed and her hands were rubbing her tits. The sight of Brooke getting off by what Peyton was doing made her panties damp. Within a couple of seconds Brooke cummed and Peyton was there to eat it up. Once she finished she moved back up beside Brooke who was laying on her back on the bed breathing heavily.

"How was that?" Peyton laughed.

"Some of the best sex I've ever had." Brooke smiled.

"I try." Peyton said rolling over on her side to look at Brooke. Brooke took in her naked body and Peyton's underwear clad body and didn't like it.

"Hey P. Sawyer." Brooke smiled devilishly.

"Yes B. Davis." Peyton answered.

"Role over and face the door."

"Um ok." Peyton said confused. Once she turned around Brooke went to her bra unhooking it. She pulled Peyton back over and removed her bra throwing it somewhere in the room. She took in her supple breast and like what she saw. This was all new to Brooke. An exciting adventure she want more of. Brooke slide down the bed and went to removed Peyton's panties when she noticed they were wet.

"Why P. Sawyer your wet." Brooke smiled. Brooke slid the panties off and slid a finger across Peyton's pussy gather the last of her sweet juices. Brooke stuck her finger in her mouth and smiled.

"I can't wait to taste more." Brooke moved back up the bed, to snuggle next to her best friend. She put her head at Peyton's breast and her arm around her waist. Peyton wrapped her arms around Brooke as the two laid there and talked.

"If there's one thing I know its sex goes both ways." Brooke started peaking up at Peyton, "Is there anything I can do for you."

"I'm fine Brooke. I enjoy being your teacher. Let me teach you a few more things and then you can have at it."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"Of course." Peyton said kissing her.

"Ok." Brooke said closing her eyes. The two drifted into sleep wrapped in each others arms.

**ok so what did you think? Good, horrible? Just please review and let me know what you think...continue or trash?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to think everyone who read the last chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long to upload...I was away for the weekend...anyways thanks for all of your help...I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter Two:**

The next morning the two awoke at the same time wrapped in each others arms.

"I was thinking about going and getting a shower if you want to join me." Brooke said getting up out of bed. Normally she would wrap herself in a sheet embarrassed about how her body looked. But this time she got up starch naked. It just felt right with Peyton.

"Sure and when were done we can go back to my house. I have a few things to show you if your up to it."

"Sounds fun." Brooke said walking into the bathroom. That's when she noticed the big unused Jacuzzi tub, "Hey Peyton, would you rather take a shower or a nice hot bubble bath?" Brooke asked.

"That's a loaded question. You know I love bubble baths." Peyton laughed.

"Well I'll get it started and you get the candles out from under the sink."

"Yum, ok." Peyton said moving to get the candles. Brooke grabbed the bubble bath pouring it into the tub before starting the hot water. She adjusted the temperature so that it was just right then she went to help Peyton with the candles.

"I'm going to go get a few more." Brooke said walking into her bedroom to find more candles. When she came back into the bathroom Peyton was in the tub with the jets going. Brooke lit the rest of the candles and slid in in front of her. She leaned her back against Peyton who kissed and nipped at her neck. Brooke moved in the tub so she could straddle Peyton. She dipped down capturing her mouth. Brooke was really enjoying this. She moved her hands to cover Peyton's small breast while her larger ones hung down gently on Peyton's skin. Brooke rubbed and touch Peyton slowly exploring the upper parts of her body. The two were kissing and rubbing each other when Nathan Scott walked into the bathroom.

"Um, ok. I didn't know this is what you two did when no one was around." Brooke and Peyton's heads both shot up.

"I was just coming by to ask if you two wanted to hang out but I can see you're a little pre occupied." This was definitely a site for him. Brooke and Peyton couldn't make eye contact with him.

"So, how long has this been going on?" he asked.

"Since last night." Brooke answered blushing.

"Well what exactly is this?"

"I'm not sure." Peyton said, "We like being with each other."

"Clearly." Nathan chuckled, "I'll let you two be. And don't worry I'll keep this to myself." Nathan said picking up on the tension. He walked out of the room shaking his head, he'd only imagined that in his head.

"I'm surprised." Peyton said, "I figured he would spread this all around school."

"I'm not." Brooke answered, "This is Nathan our oldest friend, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't even be friends."

"I guess your right." Peyton said. Brooke leaned back down taking Peyton's mouth in hers. She moved her hand's from Peyton's breast and down her stomach. Brooke was dying to feel the inside of Peyton.

"Do you mind?" Brooke asked as she traced the top of Peyton's pelvis bone.

"Not at all." Peyton said a little surprised that Brooke was so open to all of this. Brooke slide her hand down Peyton's pussy cupping it. She rubbed it a little while Peyton moaned with delight.

This got Brooke excited, "Go ahead." Peyton said seductively, "Slide a finger in." Brooke got a naughty smile before sliding a finger inside of Peyton's pussy. Brooke thought back on her own nights alone fingering herself and used that to pleasure Peyton. She had to admit she really wasn't that great at it. After all this was her first time. But Peyton seemed satisfied. Peyton would definitely have to teach her more.

Brooke rubbed and touched her a while longer before the two finished there bath.

Brooke stepped out of the tub to have Peyton wrap her in a towel.

"Thank you." Brooke smiled.

"Anything you like." Peyton said popping her lightly on the ass. Brooke squealed and walked into the room.

"Peyton do you mind waiting outside while I change?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke you don't have to be embarrassed to change in front of me." Peyton said softly.

"Oh, it's not that." Brooke said dropping her towel for Peyton to see her fully exposed body.

"What is it then?" Peyton gulped.

"I want to surprise you later." She winked.

"Then I'll just go." Peyton said getting excited. She grabbed her jeans and t-shirt and walked back into the bathroom to dress.

Brooke went through her closet trying to find something that would drive Peyton crazy. Brooke had so much to choose from but nothing felt right until she came to, a black strapless corset with pink stripes. The corset snapped to a pair of tiny black boy short panties with pink trim and a pink bow. Brooke put it on knowing Peyton would flip when she saw her. Over her sexy lingerie Brooke put on a tank top and a pair of jeans.

"Peyton I'm dressed." Brooke called out to her. The blond walked back into the bedroom and over to Brooke.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep." Brooke smiled.

The two walked outside to Peyton's car and drove to her house for a little learning experience.

**Sorry this was so short but the next chapter will be a lot better scout's honor! So I really need to know what everyone thinks about Nathan? I don't think Haley's going to be in the picture at this moment so should I possibly throw him in one chapter for a threesome or leave it just Brooke and Peyton? Should I bring Haley or Rachel in for a little fun. Just review and let me know what you think. :D There will also be more of a story line soon...right now there just enjoying each other!**

**Thanks **

**Love Ya, **

**Kaytie**

**Spoiler: S&M action, not overly done of course. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to think everyone who's still reading this! Sorry I haven't updated...I was really busy! This next chapter has some indepth sex scenes but after this chapter it will get into life, and school, and people finding out! So I hope you enjoy this...please review!**

**Chapter Three:**

"So why did we have to go to your house for you to teach me new things?" Brooke asked as she and Peyton walked into her bedroom.

"Because I have things you don't have at your house." Peyton smiled.

"Oh." Brooke said looking around. It had been a while since she'd been inside of her best friends room, a lot has changed. Her walls were now red and covered with shelves all of her records were filling them. Brooke noticed the open closet doors with there list of guys they could date she'd made earlier this year. Brooke looked over at Peyton's art supplies and picked up a silver sharpie. She went over to the door and marked Lucas's name off her list and in big letters right under her name at the top of the list she wrote Peyton's name.

"You know anyone could see that." Peyton said.

"Well it's not like there going to know what it means." Brooke said.

"Ok, good point." Peyton took the marker from Brooke and did the same on her side of the door.

"It's official we can hook up with each other." Brooke said laughing.

"Yes we can." Peyton joined in on the laughter, "Alright missy. You change and make yourself comfortable while I get ready." Peyton said pointing to the bed. Brooke nodded as Peyton walked into the her closet shutting the door. She stripped out of her pants and tank top and sat in the middle of the bed waiting for Peyton.

With in a couple of minutes the blonde walked out of her bedroom in a red and black bra and matching panties. The bra was perfect for Peyton, her breast was about to pop out of the top and her barely there panties made her ass look terrific!

"Wow." Both girls said in unison. Peyton had a box of things in her hands that she sat down in the chair by her closet door.

"What's that?" Brooke asked.

"A surprise." Peyton said, "So how dirty are you willing to get for me B. Davis?" Peyton asked.

"You do realize I've been in the backseat of a boy's car naked right?" Brooke asked kinking her eye brow.

"Not quite what I meant." Peyton said pulling a black silk blindfold and some black silk ties out of the box.

"Oh." Brooke said caught a little off guard, "I've never really done anything like that, of course I've never done this either." Brooke said pointing between the two. She was rambling out of nervousness.

"You trust me right?" Peyton asked, "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, don't you?"

"Of course." Brooke said.

"Good let's begin." Peyton smirked devilishly, "Brooke you gave into me way to easily last night you little slut! For that you need to be punished." She said entering dominatrix mode.

Brooke jumped at the severity in her voice but was turned on at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Brooke tried to say.

"No you don't speak." Peyton said, "Get up and come over here." Peyton instructed her. Brooke got off the bed and walked towards Peyton already feeling her panties getting wet.

"Put your hands flat on the my dresser and bend over." Peyton said. Brooke did as she was told. She could hear Peyton moving to get behind her, "You need a spanking for being such a little whore." Peyton rubbed Brookes right ass cheek before pulling her hand and back and smacking her hard. Brooke yelped in pleasure and pain.

"Your such a naughty girl." Peyton rubbed the same spot smacking again. This time it stung much more. Peyton then proceeded to the same to the other cheek. Brooke could feel warm liquid sliding down her leg.

"Stand up." Peyton said. Brooke did what Peyton told her to.

"You're to answer me when I'm talking to you slut. You're to say Yes, Mistress. You understand?"

"Yes, mistress." Brooke said enjoying this game. Peyton took Brooke arms crossing them above her head pinning her against her shut closet doors.

"Only a whore would dress like this." Peyton said jerking the front of Brooke's corset. The fronts snaps gave and it hung behind her still attached to her panties. Peyton moved to undo the snaps when she brushed against Brookes soaked panties.

"You've already cummed? You see I was about to pleasure you, but it looks like you have to be punished again for not being able to control yourself. Lay down on the bed." Peyton said rummaging through the box. Brooke did as she was told.

"Yes mistress."

"You catch on quick don't you slut." Peyton smiled. She walked over to Brooke and tied the blindfold around her eyes. She then took her right arm and tied it to the bedpost and did the same to the left arm and her feet.

"What are you doing mistress?" Brooke asked.

"Did I tell you, you could talk?" Peyton asked.

"No mistress." Brooke answered.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson about learning to control yourself." Peyton pulled a strap-on dildo out of the box and put it on. This strap-on had a vibrator on the inside so that both partners could achieve orgasms to there fullest.

"Your not aloud to have an orgasm until I tell you." Peyton said.

"Yes mistress." Brooke said not sure how she was going to do that. Peyton walked over to the bed and saw Brooke was still wearing her panties. Peyton took the lacy material and ripped them off of her submissive partner. Brooke had to admit to herself she was a little sad these were one of her favorite sets. Peyton turned the strap-on on and slowly entered Brooke who buckled and moaned.

"tsk tsk tsk." Peyton said pulling out, "None of that is allowed."

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Brooke said, she then quickly add, "Mistress."

Peyton then slid back into Brooke riding her slowly. It took all of Brookes strength to not let any sounds out of her mouth. Peyton could feel Brooke about to release when she cranked everything up on high. Brooke grabbed hold of the sheets as her body tried to rebel against her.

"You may cum now." Peyton smiled not wanting to torment Brooke anymore.

"Thank you mistress." Peyton grinded into Brooke harder who pushed herself against Peyton. A few minutes later she hit climax screaming. It was so good. Waiting had built up all of her tension that when she finally released her body was convoluting. Peyton slide down the bed and licked Brooke's pussy. Her juices were the best taste on earth. Once all dry Peyton took the strap-on off and unhooked her bra tossing it aside.

She untied Brooke keeping her blindfold on then straddled her. She leaned down and pulled the blindfold off before attaching her with her mouth. The two girls rubbed against each other needing the friction.

"This isn't enough." Brooke breathed out, "I need you Peyton." She said. The two had been rolling around kissing for about thirty minutes.

"I want to feel your pussy on mine." Brooke said spreading her legs. Peyton repositioned herself on top of Brooke so they could scissor easily. They rubbed against each other for awhile when Peyton stuck her hands between them rubbing Brookes pussy and her own. Brooke thrusted her body against Peyton's while rubbing Peyton's breast. The two girls only lasted a few minutes before Brooke pooled under them. Peyton was covered in Brookes sticky liquid which caused her own orgasm to come. She stuck her hand down to her pussy wiping some up before sticking her finger in Brookes mouth. Who moaned in return.

Brooke was laying on her back panting. Peyton just laughed.

"I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." She said laying down beside Brooke.

"Yeah." Brooke said rolling over to kiss Peyton.

**Not as intense as I remembered hahaha...anyways I hope you all liked it...if you have any suggestions of course let me know. Please Review!**


End file.
